edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Weisz Steiner (X442)
Sibir's Gang (Formerly) |occupation=Thief (Formerly) |team=Crew of Edens |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Weisz's House (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart=Weisz Steiner (X492) |abilities=Machina Maker |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 4 |image gallery=yes }}Weisz Steiner (ワイズ・シュタイナー Waizu Shutainā) is a former thief from Planet Norma and a younger version of Professor Weisz from the year X442.Edens Zero Mang: Chapter 11, Pages 19-20 He is currently a member of the Edens Zero and its crew.Edens Zero: Chapter 28, Pages 14-15 Appearance Weisz is a tall and slim young man with dark eyes and short blond hair. He has a few bangs brushed to the right side and wears a single earring on his left ear. His initial outfit consists of a long-sleeved, light-blue coat with an open high collar and dark-colored shoulder pads over a black turtleneck.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 15 Underneath is a short-sleeved white shirt with black sleeves, sports a pair of dark trousers, and plain, white boots. Weisz later changes into a mid-sleeved jumpsuit with a chest plate and shoulder pads connected and a held by a leather belt with a pocket on the left. During the rescue mission on Guilst, he is shown to have possession of an assault rifle.Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Page 11 After the mission, he startsto wear a light-colored hooded jacket with a black undershirt, a pair of long, dark-colored jeans and shoes. When entering Digitalis, Weisz's avatar is a curvaceous woman with long, light-colored hair and a dark skin tone.Edens Zero: Chapter 31, Page 5 He later switches this avatar for one of himself in a light-colored hooded jacket with black flame-like designs on the end of the sleeves, a pair of knee-length light-colored shorts, and open-toed sandals.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 37, Page 14 Personality Unlike his future self, Weisz is shown to be a selfish person who only cares for himself, acting like he didn't truly care about anyone. History Synopsis Norma arc When Rebecca, Happy and Shiki arrived on the planet Norma to find Professor Weisz Steiner, they went to his home, but found it missing. Suddenly out of nowhere, they are met by an unfamiliar young man holding a gun pointed at them. When they asked him where the professor went, he told them that he was Weisz Steiner, which confuses them both.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 13 As he continues to ask them Shiki and co. who they are, the young man accuses them of working for Sibir. Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Weisz returns to Edens Zero with Homura in order to help Shiki save Rebecca from Rogue Out on Guilst.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 19, Page 22 Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Weisz can control and manipulate machines. He is shown to be able to change or remodel all kinds of machines to his liking, such as upgrading a spaceship Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-9 or recreate E.M. Pino's missing leg.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Page 11 *'Million Bullets': Weisz touches the floor and modifies it to create numerous guns that he can activate remotely and fire at a selected target.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 *'Atlas Flame': Weisz touches his weapon and modifies it into a flamethrower that shoots a large stream of flames.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 27, Page 14 Piloting Skills: Weisz is an excellent pilot, he was shown to be capable of flying the Aqua Wing past the wall of clouds around Norma with ease. Equipment Assault Rifle: During the rescue mission on Guilst, Weisz is shown carrying an assault rifle which he uses his Machina Maker on to modify into a flamethrower.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 27, Page 11 Battles & Events References Navigation fr:Wise Steiner (X442) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans